


Sad Baby (Frerard) (Final fic of Cry Baby series)

by asotmGee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asotmGee/pseuds/asotmGee
Summary: It's been some time after Gerard left the group home he was living in, and now he lives with his brother Mikey. Gerard is still left traumatized after all Frank Iero did to him before he passed away, but has been slowly learning to cope with it. After a tragic accident that leaves Gerard back to the way he was after his botched suicide attempt years ago, he begins to spiral down into a very dark place that involves drug abuse, abusive relationships, and some things that are just downright sinister.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE, PLEASE READ: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CRY BABY OR BIG BABY, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO READ THEM FIRST...IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT, AS BOTH OF THOSE FICS CONTAIN VERY TRIGGERING CONTENT. HOWEVER, THIS FINAL INSTALLMENT IN THE SERIES WILL BE EVEN MORE GRAPHIC AND UPSETTING FOR SOME READERS. THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE/MOLESTATION OF SOMEONE THAT'S MENTALLY HANDICAPPED, DRUG ABUSE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS, MENTAL ILLNESS, PROSTITUTION, SELF HARM, SUICIDAL IDEATIONS, NECROPHILIA, INTENSE BLOOD AND GORE, AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU, DO NOT EVER READ THIS FIC. STAY FAR AWAY FROM IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. HOWEVER, IF NONE OF THESE THINGS MAKE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN PROCEED...BUT STILL BE CAUTIOUS. THIS IS DEFINITELY THE MOST FUCKED UP FIC I WILL EVER WRITE.

It’s been a little over a year since Gerard moved out of Rainbow House and in with Mikey in his house. He’s had a job at Domino’s for about two years, and he loved working there, but not as much as he did working at the local movie theater, a job he was fired from after attacking a coworker that always bullied him for his mental handicap. Gerard worked during the morning, so that gave him a fair enough time to spend the rest of the day however he wanted. He usually spent his days painting on his easel, reading comic books, or watching cartoons. Mikey knew that even though Gerard has improved mentally, he still needed to be monitored, especially since Gerard had meltdowns and schizophrenic episodes from time to time. Regardless of that though, Mikey was still happy that Gerard has spent quite an amount of years improving and learning to become a functional adult. Gerard is also now continent and didn’t need to be diapered, but occasionally had his accidents, which is why Mikey had to have him wear pull ups, which Gerard knew how to change himself, thankfully. He can also now bathe, dress, and feed himself with no problem. He can also read and write better, though he was still a little behind on that for his age, which was why Gerard worked in the back as a cook at his job. Gerard still had a ways to go overall, but Mikey was happy that he no longer had the mindset of a three year old.

Gerard sat in the living room, watching an episode of Ed, Edd, N’ Eddy on the Cartoon Network channel as Mikey cooked dinner, which was garlic noodles and dinner rolls, a dish that Gerard has been very fond of, probably because it contains a lot of starches. Soon enough, dinner was finished being cooked, and Mikey prepared two plates.

“Gerard, dinner’s ready,” Mikey called out.

“But...my show is on!” Gerard whined, a slight slur and stutter in his voice, something he’s always had since the aftermath of his botched suicide attempt years ago. It hurt Mikey to hear Gerard having to communicate this way. He sighed, a little fed up with how stubborn Gerard was being.

“You can eat and watch your show,” Mikey said, giving in. He usually made Gerard eat at the table, but he decided that he’ll let Gerard eat in the living room tonight. He really didn’t wanna argue with Gerard and risk him having a full-blown meltdown. Gerard came into the kitchen during a commercial break and grabbed his plate, as well as a can of Coke. Mikey took a good look at Gerard. Appearance wise, he looked a little different than he usually looked. He has gained a little weight over the years due to his meds, and his black hair was slightly shorter, and now with bangs. He also wasn’t as pale as he used to be, since he’s been spending more time outside from some encouragement from him. He would sit outside and smoke a cigarette as Gerard would ride his scooter around the block. He was wearing a black pea coat over a yellow Elmo shirt, as well as blue jeans and red Converse shoes. It’s in the middle of winter currently, and it was fucking cold out today.

“Thank you,” Gerard said as he walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room, sitting on the couch. Nearby, his and Mikey’s calico cat Gizmo jumped up and cuddled up against Gerard, who pet his head as he laughed a little, watching his show. He ate quickly, nearly shoveling food his mouth at a fast pace. Mikey has been trying to get Gerard to eat slower out of fear that he could choke, but it’s been a real pain for him. Soon enough, Gerard finished and put his dishes in the sink. Gerard knew that he’d have to do the dishes soon, which he absolutely hated. He hated doing that chore more than folding and putting away laundry. Mikey gave Gerard some chores to do around the house in order to help him learn to become more responsible, such as dishes, laundry, feeding the cat, cleaning the litter box, and so on. Gerard was always annoyed when he had to do chores, but at least Mikey gave him some money for it to spend on whatever he wanted. He usually spent it to buy snacks, comic books, CDs for his stereo, and coffee from Starbucks.

Soon, Mikey was done eating, and he put his dishes in the sink. He then called Gerard to get the dishes done, which he did. It took him about fifteen minutes to wash and put them away, as well as put leftovers away. After that, he watched more cartoons until he soon grew bored. He decided to listen to some music. He was in the mood to listen to The Beatles right now since he hadn’t listened to their music in a while. He went to his room after turning off the tv, and put a cd of a mix of Beatles songs into his stereo, and hit play. “Octopus’s Garden”, Gerard’s favorite song from them, began to play throughout his room. He then went to his bookshelf and pulled out a copy of a Batman comic book, and sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he began to read.

Downstairs, Mikey worked at the computer, filing reports for his office job. He suddenly didn’t feel right. For some very odd and sudden reason, he began to think that something bad was gonna happen to Gerard. He thought that thinking of such a thing was ridiculous, but he knew it could possibly happen, knowing how much trouble Gerard tends to get himself into. One time when Gerard was playing outside with a kite, he dropped it and chased it out into the street, where he almost got hit by a car that was speeding down the road, which barely missed him since Mikey pushed him out of the way. Another time, he was nearly killed after he insulted a mentally unstable neighbor, calling her a cunt after she called Gerard retarded. This woman, whose mind has frayed from usage of crack cocaine over the years, pulled a knife on Gerard, and Mikey had to run to Gerard’s rescue. Gerard got a few cuts on his face as a result of the fight, and Mikey had the woman arrested for assault of a vulnerable adult. Mikey just hoped that nothing bad would happen to Gerard. God forbid if anything did ensue.

Suddenly, Mikey heard a thud coming from Gerard’s room, followed by a scream. Mikey immediately got to his feet and ran to his room, and what he saw really made him panic. Gerard laid on the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he convulsed violently. Mikey knew exactly what was happening. Gerard was having one of his seizures that were also linked to Gerard’s failed suicide attempt from years ago. Mikey grabbed a pillow from Gerard’s bed, putting it under Gerard’s head so he doesn’t cause further damage to himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. When the operator answered, he explained what was happening, and gave them his address. When he hung up, he held down Gerard as he continued to convulse, with drool running from his mouth. Gerard hasn’t had a seizure in a while; his last one was approximately six months ago, and it thankfully wasn’t lethal. But this one could be, since Gearard’s doctor said that some of his seizures could end up killing Gerard if they’re severe enough, and this seizure looked pretty bad, worse than the last one.

Soon enough, the paramedics arrived, and Mikey explained to them everything that was necessary as a couple of the medics put Gerard on the gurney and took him to the ambulance, his body still trembling. When they were getting ready to leave, Mikey got into his car and followed the ambulance. It wasn’t long before he started to cry when he heard one of Gerard’s favorite songs on the radio. That song was “The Boy With A Thorn In His Side” by The Smiths. Mikey hoped to God, if there even is one, that Gerard will be okay. He already lost his mom, and he pretty much lost his dad. He couldn’t afford to now lose his one and only brother, and also his best friend.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short. The ones after this one will be longer. Anyway, on with the chapter...

Mikey waited impatiently in the lobby of the emergency room, hoping to God that Gerard is gonna pull through the seizure he recently had. Minutes seemed to feel like hours as Mikey could barely contain himself in the vicinity. He broke down and cried a handful of times, unable to stop thinking of his older brother that could very well die from his seizure. He tried passing the time by browsing the web on his phone when he was able to somewhat calm down. He couldn’t stop thinking of the bad hand Gerard was dealt in the cards of life. He developed schizophrenia when he was young, struggled with psychosis and depression, tried killing himself, which failed, and ended up having the mindset of a young child. Sure, he improved mentally over the years, but he still struggled a lot at the end of the day. Mikey believed it was totally unfair how Gerard was sentenced to a terrible fate in his life, and he wished he was the one that went through all these things instead of his brother, as messed up as it sounded. He loved and cared for Gerard, though. He regretted being afraid of Gerard after his “accident”, having vivid nightmares about him constantly when he was younger and avoiding him like some sort of AIDS plague. He knew Gerard didn’t deserve that kind of treatment, but he especially hated how their father abandoned them and their mom not long after Gerard’s mentally debilitating tragedy. Based on Donald’s chronic alcoholism, Mikey was pretty sure that he’s dead now, or at least close to dying. He remembered all the times he would get really drunk and take his rage out on his own family, especially Gerard, who couldn’t defend himself. He also remembered how he and Gerard were nearly taken away from Donna and Donald by CPS as a result of the abuse. Donald would beat Gerard until he was bordering on unconsciousness, burn his hands on the stove if he ever misbehaved, made him eat dog feces, amongst other horrible things a parent can do to their child. Mikey is happy that Donald is now gone and could no longer hurt Gerard, but that didn’t mean that Gerard wasn’t bound to get hurt by someone else that has a very selfish and wicked heart. He thought of Frank Iero, the man that molested and raped Gerard countless times, and even attempted to murder him after he kidnapped him. But now, Frank is dead, and Mikey couldn’t be happier that he got what was coming to him. Really shows that karma is a real bitch, and that she will get back to you one way or another.

Suddenly, a nurse walked out the large doors leading to the emergency room. She walked up to Mikey, a forlorn look on her face. She even looked like she had done a good deal of crying too, ruining the ethic of professionalism for her job. Mikey began to fear that Gerard didn’t make it.

“Is my brother okay?” Mikey asked shakily.

“Michael...I think you should come with me. I’ll explain everything there,” the nurse replied. Mikey felt his heart lodge up to his throat, completely at a loss for words. There is a good chance that Gerard is dead after all. He got up and walked with the nurse to the emergency room after the nurse punched in a code. They walked down hall to Gerard’s room, where his shiftless body laid in bed, his eyes closed. Mikey looked closely, seeing that he was still breathing, and also heard the heart monitor beep rhythmically, indicating that he’s still alive. Mikey sighed with relief. He knew that Gerard was gonna be okay...right?

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked the nurse.

“Gerard is in stable condition now. However...we found some permanent damage done to his brain based on the CAT scan we did for him. While we were trying to stop Gerard from seizing, he threw up and nearly choked to death on his own vomit. He went some time without oxygen to his brain as we tried resuscitating him. We were thankfully able to eventually bring him back, but there’s a good chance that he’ll never be the same way you remembered him being beforehand. I’m incredibly sorry,” the nurse explained.

Mikey felt his whole world crumble after what the nurse told him. Gerard has once again regressed to having a debilitated mindset. Mikey will have to take care of him for the rest of his life since the nurse said that he won’t get any better, since he refuses to put him in a nursing home. He’ll have to hire some caregivers to watch after Gerard while Mikey is at work. He also knew that taking care of Gerard will be very expensive, and will most likely leave Mikey in a lot of debt since his job didn’t pay him a decent amount of money. But what saddened Mikey the most is all that’s just happened to Gerard. He’s back at square one. He has to start all over once again, but this time, he will never improve. As the nurse walked away, Mikey just about broke down, and he didn’t care if anyone saw him crying. He was in an appropriate place to cry his eyes out. But he couldn’t stand there and sob for long. He had to go in and see Gerard. Mikey slowly walked inside his room after drying his tears, sitting down at Gerard’s bedside.

“Gerard, if you can hear me...open your eyes,” Mikey said to Gerard as he held his hand. Slowly, Gerard opened up his eyes, and looked at Mikey as he moaned under his breath. Mikey couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his brother as he sobbed uncontrollably, burying his head into Gerard’s shoulder. After crying for what seemed like several minutes, he looked up at Gerard, his eyes raw with tears. Gerard had a string of drool run from his lips, landing on his hospital gown. Mikey wiped it up, not caring that he now has Gerard’s slobber all over his hands. Mikey has never seen Gerard’s eyes look so lifeless. Mikey swore on his life that he will take good care of Gerard, because now, he desperately needs.it.

“Gerard...I’m gonna take good care of you. Mark my words,” Mikey said, sniffling. Suddenly, he saw Gerard’s eyes shift, the both of them looking at his younger brother.

“I hurt,” Gerard groaned, his voice severely slurred. Mikey just about lost it again when he heard his brother speak, putting a hand over his open mouth. He knew he had to contain himself around Gerard.

“I know, Gee. I know. It’ll go away. You gotta stay here for a while so you can heal up,” Mikey said calmly. At that moment, Gerard began to cry loudly, wincing in pain. Mikey held him in his arms, gently cradling him.

“It’s okay, brother. You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna protect you. Soon enough the pain will go away,” Mikey whispered in Gerard’s ear as he continued to hold him.


End file.
